Whistey's Amazing Journey
by Mirau Kay
Summary: Her mom goes missing one day so she goes on a journey to find pokemon and win the Pokemon League.  Whistey meets a lot of different types of girls. Together, they have adventures and set off to an amazing journey in more ways then one.  Rated M for lemons


**Mirau: Hey guys, I'm the author here, just to say: Sorry for the... tacky/cheesy (whatever you want to call it) title... **_**-Sweatdrops-**_

**Mouse: And I'm her twin sister here to say...**

**Both: On with the story! (:**

**Mirau: This is in Whistey's point of view.**

**Mouse: And I'll do the disclaimer. -.- Mirau owns nothing in this story besides the storyline and the story itself.**

**Mirau: Also, Ken Sugimori owns the art of all pokemon.**

**Mouse: Yup. Nintendo owns part of pokemon too... I think (:**

**Mirau: That should do it. (:**

**Mouse: Oh! Unfortunately; sis has to use 'o*o*o' to didvide scenes and such, because apparently ignores the little lines.**

**o*o*o**

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. "M-MOM!" I yelled. After about three minutes of waiting for a reply, I slipped on my fuzziest (and warmest, I might add) robe. I jammed on my slippers and headed downstairs. There was a note on the table the note read:

**Hi, Whistey.**

**Today, you have probably**

**noticed that I have put**

**Eggs and bacon on the table.**

**Well, I want you too eat that and **

**go to school. I have already**

**packed your lunch and done**

**all the before-school chores. When **

**you come home, I want you to**

I flipped the page over.

**Grab all your important stuff, take them,**

**put them in your backpack, along with this note,**

**And move out. There is going to be a **

**robbery when you come back from school,**

**and I don't want you getting hurt.**

**Just remember:**

**Stay strong.**

**Stay smart.**

**And be successful.**

I stood there for what seemed like thirty minutes. Then I thought, _**Wait, I can't go to school! I need all the time in the world to pack! **_

**o*o*o**

"Hello?" I said, in my best impression of my mother I could muster.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice over the phone had a slight... country-ish accent. Probably Mrs. Erindart.

"D-...Uhhh- Deruni Prism." I said, forgetting Mother's name for a moment.

"Mmhmm. And may I help you, Deruni?"

"Um, yes."

"Mhm. What may I do for you?" Mrs. Erindart said in a slow way.

"I'm -um- c-calling in... f-for Whistey."

"Whistey who, ma'am?"

"Whistey Prism."

"Whistey Pr- Who in the world?... Oh!

Yes, Whistey Prism. I've found her on the school attendance!

Her teacher states that Whistey isn't here today. Do you have any explanation for that...?"

I panicked a bit, then spoke into the phone, "Yes. She has had a really bad sickness.

Now we have to move away to keep people from being sick... s-so you should... t-take her out of the school."

"Okay. Good day, Ma'am."

I shrugged. "Good day to you, too. God bless your kind soul, Madam." And with that, I hung up.

I was sweating from the phone conversation. _**I don't want to talk to an adult over the phone ever again! It sure is scary. W-wait, what am I thinking? I have to get packing! **_I thought. I ran up the stairs, backpack and all. I made a list to make sure I had everything I needed. I shoved everything in my backpack: a pack of notebook paper, my pencil box(which contained four fresh unused ballpoint pens, five pencils, a pencil sharpener, and three crayons), four water bottles, eight pairs of underwear (well I still have to stay clean, don't I?), four pairs of socks, five shirts, three pairs of pants, two light-jackets, two heavy-coats, two toothbrushes, and four packs of toothpaste.

"Whew! That was a bunch of packing! And to think, I have to travel with that stupid backpack-suitcase-thing everywhere! I also have my cell in my pocket but, that's not even heavy.

**o*o*o**

**Mirau: I know... it's not that great...**

**Mouse: Yeah, you sure got that right!**

**Mirau: Hey! Meanie ): -**_**Steals cookie**_**-**

**Mouse: You know better than too steal food!**

**Mirau: U-uhh Review? :D**

**Mouse **_**-About to punch Mirau when she sees the readers staring at her- **_**U-uhh.. and tell her if she should move on with the story!**

**Both: Bai! :3**

**~Camera turns off~**

**Camera man: Okay, that's a wrap!**

**Mirau: Finally!**

**Mouse: Yeah...**

**Both: **_**-Looks at eachother-**_

**Camera man: Uh oh... EVERYBODY RUN!**

**Both (still): **_**-Stares at eachother for thirty minutes, then starts beating eachother up-**_


End file.
